The average human head has approximately one hundred thousand strands of hair. Daily hair loss is considered normal and occurs naturally as part of the growing process. The average women looses between fifty to one hundred and fifty strands of hair in a day. This shedding is completely natural but does lead to challenges particularly for those women that have long hair. One of the most common places that women shed hair is in the shower. This occurs in part due to hygiene practices such as but not limited to shampooing of the hair. During this process, hair strand shedding can be exacerbated due to the stress of washing the hair. As the hair strands are shed, they will accumulate in the bottom of the shower and often be directed by the flow of water towards the drain. Over a short period of time this can result in poor drain performance precipitating the requirement for plumbing repairs and/or maintenance.
Most individuals will attempt to collect the hair during the act of other activities such as cleaning the shower or bath. While this helps alleviate the aforementioned plumbing problems it is more desirable to collect the hair on a more frequent basis. Some individuals will collect the shed hair strands during the bathing process but often find that maintain the collection of hair in an organized manner for subsequent disposal is difficult. Bathroom shower and tub surfaces are often tile or other material and as such any collected hair can easily be removed by splashing water. Attempts are often made to place collected hair on a ledge or similar item but again these surfaces do not provide effective retention of the collected hair.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hair collection device that is releasably secured to a shower or bathtub wall wherein the hair collection device includes a hair collection member that is configured to provide retention of collected hair strands for subsequent disposal thereof.